


Midnight Waves

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Aquarias is a NightWing/SeaWing hybrid. She lives amongst the RainWing and NightWing tribes. She finds herself making new friends while attending The Jade Mountain Academy. It's time to spread your wings and fly.





	Midnight Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquarias is a NightWing/SeaWing hybrid. She lives amongst the RainWing and NightWing tribes. She finds herself making new friends while attending The Jade Mountain Academy. It's time to spread your wings and fly.

**Midnight Waves**

**Summery**

**Aquarias is a NightWing/SeaWing hybrid. She lives amongst the RainWing and NightWing tribes. She finds herself making new friends while attending The Jade Mountain Academy. It's time to spread your wings and fly.**

**Chapter One: Clear Blue Skys**

**Aquarias's POV**

I was flying and doing spinning dives into small lake. I was having a blast.

I was just getting ready to do another dolphin dive when my younger sister called out to me.

She came running into the clearing. I laughed at her rabid appearance. She then stopped and shook out her midnight and sapphire-blue wings. She looked like a smaller version of me. Except I have NightWing powers, I'm also an Animus.

"What's up Light?" I asked, looking at Lightseaker with curious dark purple eyes.

"Mother wants us for something." Lightseaker explained with a wide grin on her face.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I called, and we raced each other flying through the trees. It was fun, we ended up crashing on top of each other when we landed.

"Oops! Tee hee, that was fun!" I said, standing to my talons and shaking out my wings. My sister laughed and shook out her wings as well.

"Let's head inside now, c'mon." I said, still laughing slightly. Lightseaker nodded and we made our inside of our hut.

Our mother was in the living room sitting on a cushion with a scroll rolled out on top of the small wooden table. I bounded over followed close behind me.

"Hay you two. What have you been up to this morning?" Our mother, Stargazer asked, with a curious tilt of her head.

I just smiled and shrugged my wings. I then sat on a cushion next to our mother, while Lightseaker took a seat next to me.

"Well... the Queen is going to tell us some exciting news. So we should probably go join the gathered dragons." Our mother explained, we both nodded and with that we flew out of our small hut and made our way to the center of the rainforest.

When we all landed on the forest floor, Queen Glory was already there waiting for us. After everyone had quieted down, the Queen began speaking.

"You all have been summoned her because there's something important that I need to tell all of you." Queen Glory said with a warm smile.

"You have all been accepted to join the Jade Mountain Academy. I am proud of each and everyone of you." The Queen said, her scales a bright pink. I blinked in surprise, Jade Mountain Academy?

"Now, I wish you all a safe flight and I really hope that you will all enjoy the four months at the academy." With that all of us in the group began to take off into the afternoon sky.

It took a while to get to the Jade Mountain Academy. We were flying for what felt like hours. But eventually we arrived and I could see the large mountain in the distance. I smiled widely, my stomach was nervous with butterflies.

We landed on a platform that had been carved into the mountain side, there were dragonets of all of the other tribes standing on the platform when we landed.

"Well, here goes nothing... I hope I make a good impression." I thought, as my mind began to fill with worries. I felt a pair of cold wings wrap around me, I turned to see a very families IceWing dragonet.

I looked up to see a female IceWing with pale blue scales, silver blue wings, tail spikes and horns, her eyes were glacier blue.

"Ermine!” I cheered happily. I hadn't seen her for a few months. The IceWing dragonet smiled warmly in greeting. I then walked with Ermine into the entrance cave.


End file.
